


won't you kiss me before you go?

by pastelinings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Riding, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelinings/pseuds/pastelinings
Summary: Seungkwan always gets what he wants, all he has to do is ask.Minghao is always eager to indulge him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Boo Seungkwan/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	won't you kiss me before you go?

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> so this is the first time i'm writing for this ship but i was spurred on to write for them after seeing seungkwan give minghao kisses on his birthday :( it really struck something within me, i couldn't help myself. this was actually supposed to be a short fluffy thing, but well,, it uh,,transformed into something else *nervous laughter*
> 
> anyway, i do hope you all enjoy! it's unbeta'ed and will most likely go through more editing if i'm still unsatisfied but, i've just been so excited to put this out. so voila!
> 
> thank you always for your support and encouragement in all of my writing endeavors. they truly mean so so much to me.
> 
> sending you all the thank yous and love! <3

It’s a little later than seven in the morning, but Minghao can definitely see how the rays of sunlight from outside creep past the curtains, and into their dorm. It looks like today promises good weather, and Minghao muses whether or not he’ll go for a short walk once the heat isn’t so bad.

They’ve been up and at it again; Seventeen that is. 

Preparing for comebacks, fansigns, concerts, and other events constantly has them on a gruelling and tight schedule; all of the members having finished practicing new choreography a few hours earlier in their dance studio. 

Unlike the rest of his friends though, Minghao was an early riser, and couldn’t stay in bed for too long. His mind was always working and his body aching to get a move on. When it came to sleep (or the lack of it really), he relied more on quick naps between car rides or shoots, rather than long continuous hours of snoozing.

Minghao has just finished making his go-to green juice (composed of apples, carrots, kale, and pineapple), when he hears the door to one of the bedrooms open. Minghao doesn’t need to really look to know who it is, since he already knows. But he looks anyway, because he wants to.

Just as he predicts, it’s Seungkwan who comes out; waddling into the kitchen wearing his pajamas (a loose white shirt, and shorts) and his favourite fluffy slippers. Seungkwan’s brown locks are a complete mess, sticking up in places like a bird’s nest, or as if he had come out of a stereotypical chemistry class where an experiment had exploded, causing his hair to turn into complete ruin. Seungkwan’s face is slightly swollen from sleep (having slept on his face), and his eyes are half-closed, the boy dragging his body towards the refrigerator. 

Minghao merely shakes his head at the sight, but doesn’t stop himself from smiling at how adorably dopey Seungkwan looks right now. It’s always like this, every morning--Minghao making his healthy green juice and Seungkwan padding out of his room to get himself a glass of water before going back to sleep. However, because it had become a routine, with Minghao being keen and as observant as ever; Minghao has already taken the liberty of preparing a glass of water just for Seungkwan, placing it on the countertop right next to the juice that he’s about to drink.

“Seungkwannie, your water’s here.” Minghao says, voice still a bit raw and hoarse from not using it much in the morning. 

Seungkwan doesn’t continue with opening the fridge, turning towards Minghao’s direction instead and giving a little nod. He waddles over to where Minghao is in the kitchen, the taller of the two leaning against the counter and handing Seungkwan his glass of water.

Seungkwan gives a little yawn while taking the glass from Minghao, the latter’s gaze immediately turning soft at the display of innocence before him. Seungkwan immediately takes a couple of gulps of the refreshment before rubbing his eyes with one hand, the other reaching out to pass the glass back to Minghao; who already takes it from him and places it by the sink. 

“All good?” Minghao asks lightly, before taking a sip of the juice he prepared for himself.

_ Delicious, as usual. Seungkwan should try it when he’s up for it. _

Seungkwan nods and smiles, the round apples of his cheeks bunching up as he walks over to Minghao; arms open and inviting as he begins to whine with pursed lips.

_ “Hyung...”  _ Seungkwan calls out softly.

Minghao feels his gut twist at the mention of the name, feels his heart squeeze uncomfortably. 

Minghao immediately finishes his drink, and places his glass somewhere else on the counter. He knows what Seungkwan wants; knows what this leads to the moment Seungkwan starts approaching him like this.

Minghao wastes no time, wrapping his arms around Seungkwan’s form and bringing the boy against him, Seungkwan naturally leaning in and  _ melting _ at the feeling of body heat from Minghao’s lean chest.

“Yeah, baby?” Minghao asks, unable to stop the pet name from slipping out past his lips. A pet name he calls Seungkwan- Seungkwan and Seungkwan  _ only _ , behind closed doors and quiet spaces.

God, he feels breathless already just having Seungkwan flushed against him like this.

_ Shit.  _

It really is so hard holding back when it comes to Seungkwan. It’s always been hard, more so now that Minghao and him have been at this for some time, Seungkwan asking for things that are dangerous to ask for and Minghao indulging him anyway. 

The members don’t know, at least that’s what Minghao would like to think. But based on how close they all are, plus Jeonghan’s unparalleled instincts, Minghao knows that they’d eventually catch on, or at the very least have an idea one way or another of what’s been happening between the two of them. Seungkwan has been so touchy with him the past months, it really is hard not to notice or turn a blind eye.

Seungkwan bats his eyelashes and purses his lips, pouting and tugging on Minghao’s loose tee, a silent plea that Minghao knows he’ll give in to. Seungkwan didn’t have to plead, he really didn’t. All he’d have to do is ask and Minghao would be more than happy to give him whatever it is that he wanted.

“Morning kiss.” Seungkwan mumbles, a frown starting to appear on his brows from creasing them. Minghao gives a little breathless laugh.

Maybe Seungkwan could plead if he wanted to. 

Minghao realizes he wouldn't mind after all. It’s cute and Minghao had a very hard time resisting cute things, or cute people for that matter. Particularly Seungkwan.

Seungkwan gives another whine of impatience, and Minghao smiles, placating him by leaning in to give Seungkwan pecks on his full lips in quick succession. Seungkwan is clearly pleased, having wrapped his arms around Minghao’s neck and humming while returning each little kiss that Minghao gives him.

“G’morning…” Seungkwan mumbles in his sleepy haze between giving more light kisses to Minghao’s mouth.

Minghao’s hands have now purchased themselves on Seungkwan’s slim waist and he squeezes, pulling Seungkwan even closer to him. Seungkwan sighs at the force, at the pressure against his body from Minghao’s large hands.

Minghao can’t believe himself. He already feels dizzy, and yet all him and Seungkwan have done is kiss. Minghao can even hear the sound of their lips touching from each press of their mouths against each other. It makes Minghao feel like his lungs are going to give in soon.

Instead, Minghao hums, brushing the tip of his nose against Seungkwan’s, pulling away slightly to catch his breath.

“Morning, baby.” Minghao murmurs, hands still on Seungkwan’s waist; possessive, protective, and gentle as he leans in to press more kisses onto Seungkwan’s lips. He really couldn’t stop himself now, could he?

Seungkwan beams, and Minghao notices how the tips of Seungkwan’s ears flush pink.

Minghao realizes that he wants to see it often. 

Minghao doesn’t mean to be greedy, he usually isn’t, rarely is, but he wants to be the cause of Seungkwan blushing; all the time if it was possible.

“More.” Seungkwan grumbles playfully, cupping Minghao’s face and pressing kisses along Minghao’s cheeks, chin and the corner of his mouth.

Minghao feels his stomach flutter at the affection, his chest squeezing again with an ache, a sense of longing.

Seungwkan isn’t the only one who wants more, that’s for sure. 

At Seungkwan’s request, Minghao leans in, kissing Seungkwan fully and deeply on the mouth this time, one of his hands now supporting the dip at Seungkwan’s back as Minghao presses him against the counter. 

Seungkwan lets out a moan, and it feels like a sharp kick straight into Minghao’s gut. 

It’s addictive, kissing Seungkwan. Always. Every time they kiss, it always feels like Minghao ends up on a trip to Cloud 9 with no intention of going back on a return flight to wherever he came from. 

They kiss and keep on kissing, Minghao and Seungkwan’s mouths slot together perfectly, their lips moving in sync as Seungkwan shivers when Minghao’s thumb starts stroking his hip. 

It’s not long before Minghao already has his tongue past Seungkwan’s lips, Seungkwan’s moans becoming louder as Minghao licks and explores his mouth, Seungkwan shyly returning the action by brushing his own tongue against Minghao’s.

They keep at this pace, their kisses turning hot and  _ wet _ while their hands begin to roam, touch, and  _ feel _ , as if they’ve been deprived and starved of being with each other.

“A-ah, Minghao hyung…” Seungkwan gasps out, pulling away from Minghao’s mouth with a string of saliva connecting their lips. Minghao’s large, warm hands are already inside Seungkwan’s shirt, stroking up and down his back while Seungkwan gives him a half-lidded gaze.

“Sorry, baby. I just-” Minghao groans, tilting his head to start pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along Seungkwan’s jawline, trailing the kisses down his neck and making the boy shiver in Minghao’s arms. “-it’s hard keeping my hands off you.” 

Minghao swears he feels an ego boost when he catches the way Seungkwan's cheeks flush, Seungkwan pushing his hips forward against Minghao's to prove a point. 

"Don't you dare apologize," Seungkwan says firmly, leaning in to nip at Minghao's bottom lip. 

_ Feisty. _

"I don't want you to stop touching me."

And just like that, Minghao feels something inside of him snap; like a string of a violin stretched too far, too thin- the moment it gets too much, the moment it experiences too much strain, it just breaks. 

That’s how Minghao feels the moment Seungkwan opens his mouth and gives him a damn signal. 

It’s Minghao’s self-control that snaps.

Seungkwan giving him permission is all it really takes for Minghao to start kissing him again, hungrily,  _ desperately _ , manhandling Seungkwan and leading him towards the couch. 

Seungkwan on his part, is very _very_ _eager_ , a playful smirk on his lips as Minghao lifts him to straddle his lap, Seungkwan already rolling his hips and pressing his ass against the very visible tent that strains against Minghao's joggers. Minghao groans and bucks his hips up to meet Seungkwan's.

“H-hyung. More.  _ More. _ ” Seungkwan stutters, Minghao’s lips sucking on the sensitive skin of Seungkwan’s neck, nipping and darting his tongue out to trace the hickey that starts to bloom on the flesh. 

“Yeah, baby, I know, I know. I’ve got you.” Minghao murmurs soothingly against Seungkwan’s shoulder, right after placing a few more red and pink marks on Seungkwan’s exposed skin by his collarbone. Minghao’s hands soon slip into Seungkwan’s shorts, Minghao’s eyes widening slightly as he feels flesh against his palm.

“Kwannie, you didn’t wear any-”

Seungkwan chuckles and shakes his head, biting his lower lip and pushing his ass back into Minghao’s large hands. 

“I was playing with myself before I stepped out, so I chose not to wear my boxers anymore.”

“ _ Shit,” _ Minghao groans, pressing his forehead against Seungkwan’s shoulders while the younger boy laughs, amused. “You’re such a tease. Did you plan all of this?” Minghao asks with a hint of curiosity and a deep hope that this was indeed all for him. Minghao squeezes the globes of Seungkwan’s ass and bucks his hips up for Seungkwan to feel his hard-on against him. 

Seungkwan lets out a gasp and nods, moaning as he feels his own length harden against the thin material of his shorts. 

“Yes,  _ yes _ , it’s all for Minghao hyung.” Seungkwan mumbles, leaning in to kiss the corner of Minghao’s mouth while rolling his own hips. “I even opened myself up for you already. It’s been so long since I felt you in me, hyung.”

Minghao’s dick twitches in his joggers from Seungkwan’s sudden confession and he leans in to give Seungkwan a deep kiss, an affirmation and almost a reward for doing such a thing. 

“God, Kwannie baby. You really are something else.” Minghao lets out a little chuckle, followed by a sigh when he pulls Seungkwan’s shorts off his legs, leaving Seungkwan’s lower half bare and naked for him to see. 

It gives Minghao and Seungkwan a rush, knowing that they’re doing this while the rest of their members are asleep. God, Seungkwan really had a thing for getting them into risky situations. 

“You too.” Seungkwan huffs, tugging on the strings of Minghao’s joggers to try and get them off. “Off with it.” 

Minghao rolls his eyes with no ill intent at Seungkwan’s demands, his chest filled with warmth and affection as he removes his joggers and underwear half-way down his legs, freeing his own cock. He hums when he sees Seungkwan eyeing him and licking his lips, Minghao’s thumb tracing the head of Seungkwan’s flushed length.

“Wanna ride me, baby?” Minghao murmurs, loving the way he feels more precum leak out of Seungkwan’s tip, Seungkwan gasping and nodding eagerly as he continues to press his ass against Minghao’s free hand.

“Do you even have to ask, hyung?” Seungkwan bites back, sassy and feisty as ever. “Lube is in my shorts.” 

Seungkwan really did have this thought out, huh.

Minghao pecks Seungkwan’s lips before reaching into the pocket of Seungkwan’s shorts for the lubricant, opening the cap of the tiny bottle before Seungkwan stops him, grabbing his wrist. It catches Minghao off guard, and he looks at Seungkwan, who gives him a timid look.

“Let me, hyung. I want to do this for you, please?” 

Minghao thinks his heart might've stopped beating for a second at Seungkwan's request, moreso from how small and shy Seungkwan looks in front of him.

“Ofcourse, ofcourse I’ll let you.” Minghao says with no hesitation. He doesn’t hide the way the corners of his lips curl up, and he sighs, peppering kisses along Seungkwan’s face as Seungkwan starts placing lubricant all over Minghao's length, stroking his girth up and down, causing Minghao to let out a low groan.

Once Minghao's cock has been covered with a generous amount of lube, Seungkwan lifts his hips (with the additional help of Minghao's experienced hands), aligning himself onto Minghao's length. Minghao assists him, spreading Seungkwan's ass cheeks as he feels the head of his cock enter Seungkwan's hole, the two of them letting out pleasured moans as Minghao's length disappears inside Seungkwan inch by inch with ease.

"You prepped yourself good, baby. You're taking my cock so well." Minghao praises while nipping Seungkwan's earlobe; Minghao panting as he feels Seungkwan's walls squeeze his girth once Seungkwan is fully seated onto him.

Seungkwan on the other hand is a whining and whimpering mess, his cock flushed and hard against his belly, his precum leaking out of him. 

"God, I-I'm so full." Seungkwan moans out while Minghao starts to move his hips, causing Seungkwan to whine as he feels Minghao's cock sliding in and out of him slowly. Seungkwan presses his hand onto his own abdomen, panting and moaning as he feels Minghao's cock stretching him. "S'good. Love being filled by you, hyung."

It's deep and slow at first with the way Minghao continues rolling his hips experimentally, Minghao not wanting to be too rough on Seungkwan, especially since he's just woken up. Seungkwan though, has other ideas and starts to bounce on Minghao's dick at an increasing pace, making them both moan out in pleasure. 

It's good, it's perfect. It's a given whenever Minghao and Seungkwan are together, in all ways.

" _ Fuck,  _ you're so pretty, Seungkwannie. Always so pretty for me." Minghao manages to say between low groans and pants, his hips thrusting up to get his cock deep inside Seungkwan’s heat who meets his hips with every bounce. 

A particular angle has Minghao's cock hitting Seungkwan's prostate, causing Seungkwan to cry out, loud and  _ needy.  _ Minghao notices immediately and doesn't stop, gripping Seungkwan's hips and angling himself just right to press the head of his cock onto the sensitive bundle of nerves.

" _ Nn..H-hyung! Fuck, fuuuuck.."  _ Seungkwan mewls, gripping onto Minghao's shoulders to ground him, his bouncing becoming messy as he feels a delicious heat build in the core of his belly. Minghao is almost far gone as well, drunk on the feeling of Seungkwan squeezing around him, hot and tight; Minghao's hands keeping Seungkwan's body still as he starts fucking up into Seungkwan's hole with sharp thrusts from his hips, earning another pleasured whine from Seungkwan.

"You're so loud, Kwannie. You really want them to know I'm fucking you, baby?" 

Minghao doesn't know why he asks this, doesn't know why he's egging Seungkwan on. Or maybe he does know. Maybe, just maybe, Minghao wants to hear Seungkwan tell him that he doesn't mind the members blatantly knowing about them, regardless if they're having sex or not.

Seungkwan responds by nodding eagerly, eyes glassy from unshed tears of pleasure. 

"Yes, yes, yes  _ a-ah!  _ Please, hyung! Want them to know you’re wrecking me, wanna let them know I'm all yours...” Seungkwan babbles, his flushed cock slapping against his belly from the force of Minghao’s thrusts into him.

Hearing Seungkwan’s answer has Minghao’s dick twitching, but it also brings this feeling of relief which settles into Minghao’s heart. At least like this, Seungkwan wouldn’t mind being his. Minghao will take whatever the fuck he can get, even if it’s only this much. If it’s Seungkwan, he wouldn’t give a damn complaint.

“Then don’t hold back on me, baby. Let them know who you belong to.” Minghao groans, nipping at Seungkwan’s jawline and gripping the boy’s hips, the sound of their wet skin slapping against each other echoing in the living room. 

Seungkwan in fact, doesn’t hold back, moaning Minghao’s name over and over again, his voice raising higher and higher in pitch as he feels his climax nearing him. At this, he cups Minghao’s face, kissing him deeply as he murmurs into his mouth, “I like you, hyung. I like you so much Minghao.”

Minghao doesn’t know if he’s hearing Seungkwan right with the way the boy is mewling into his mouth between the kiss, Minghao drowning in the feeling of the near orgasm that’s about to hit them both. Minghao also doesn’t know if Seungkwan is too caught up in the moment.

But Minghao hopes, regardless. He hopes and holds all of his wishes and desires in the deep crevices of his heart. He's always done that. It is also why Minghao decides right there and then that maybe he can let a bit of it slip out, even just a tiny bit. If he never gets the courage to tell Seungkwan how he feels in the future, then at least he was able to tell him now, right?

“I like you too, Kwannie. I have for a long time,  _ fuck. _ ” Minghao groans low against Seungkwan’s lips, the younger boy smiling radiantly after hearing Minghao’s reply. Seungkwan hums, sucking on Minghao’s bottom lip before letting out a mewl.

“ _ O-oh god _ , I'm gonna cum, hyung. You’re gonna make me cum-” Seungkwan whines, his thighs starting to shake from the stimulation his body is receiving. 

Minghao is close too, kissing Seungkwan firmly on the mouth, reaching out for Seungkwan’s hand and intertwining their fingers as he lets out laboured pants.

“Yeah? Cum for me, Seungkwan. Wanna see you cum all over my dick, baby.”

It’s as if Seungkwan’s body listens to Minghao’s words on command, Seungkwan letting out a sob as he reaches his orgasm, painting both his and Minghao’s stomach with his release. Seungkwan shakes in Minghao’s arms from the force of his climax, Seungkwan babbling over and over, “Cum in me please, hyung, please fill me up with all your cum.”

With one last thrust, Minghao moans Seungkwan’s name, burying himself deep into him while pressing featherlight kisses along Seungkwan’s shoulder; Minghao emptying himself into Seungkwan’s hole and filling him up completely with his cum. Seungkwan whimpers at the feeling of Minghao’s warm release entering him, milking Minghao to the last drop by squeezing his walls around his girth.

It takes no longer than a minute for the two of them to catch their breaths, Minghao brushing away Seungkwan’s fringe which has now matted itself to his forehead from sweat. Seungkwan lets out a bright laugh despite the exhaustion, leaning in to peck Minghao’s lips over and over again. 

Minghao kisses back with a smile.

“I mean it, by the way.” Seungkwan starts softly, right after smooching Minghao on the lips one last time. Minghao’s eyes flutter from Seungkwan starting a conversation suddenly.

“Mm?” Minghao hums in question, tilting his head curiously. He’s still trying to ground himself after that mindblowing orgasm.

Seungkwan huffs, pinching Minghao’s arm ( _ Minghao yelps at this _ ) while grumbling in dissatisfaction. 

“That I like you! God, what else could I possibly mean?” Seungkwan exclaims, face flushed from both embarrassment and annoyance.

At this, Minghao’s eyes widen and he feels like the air has been taken out of his lungs. He’s silent for a moment, processing the entire confession, and by then Seungkwan has visibly slumped, choosing to pick at his fingernails as a pout appears on his lips.

“Yeah, I thought so.” Seungkwan mumbles, attempting at a smile to try and hide the disappointment in his eyes. “I mean, I totally get it, I’m probably not your type--”

Minghao shuts Seungkwan up immediately, stopping him from speaking any further by kissing him, tender and sweet. 

When Minghao pulls away, Seungkwan is staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed, shocked and flabbergasted at Minghao’s sudden response.

Minghao clears his throat, before taking a breath and meeting Seungkwan’s surprised gaze, pressing Seungkwan closer to his chest to murmur against his hair.

“I mean it too, just so you know.” Minghao whispers, his heart squeezing at the fact that he's let his feelings out in the open.

Seungkwan looks up at him, pushing away slightly to meet Minghao's eyes, as if to check whether Minghao is playing some joke on him or not.

Minghao clearly isn't, his gaze soft and vulnerable as he confesses again, "I like you, Seungkwan."

It's as if all the stars in the galaxy couldn't compare to how Seungkwan's eyes light up, his smile beautiful and glowing. Not even the night lights of Seoul could come close to this.

Minghao did this. It's Minghao who made Seungkwan smile this much.

Seungkwan sighs dreamily, laying on Minghao's chest. Minghao wonders if that's a good thing, because at this point Seungkwan will be able to hear just how hard his heart is pounding against his chest. 

For him, for Seungkwan.

"Guess our coffee getaways will be counted as  _ official _ dates from now on?" Seungkwan asks, peering up at Minghao with a teasing glint in his eye. 

Minghao smiles, his heart swelling up with adoration as he presses a kiss onto Seungkwan's temple. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

  
  
  


A couple of hours pass and it's obvious that the entire dorm has turned into a ruckus, the remaining members groaning and shuffling out of their rooms, still heavy on sleep.

Jeonghan is one of the first to step out of his room and once he does, he is pleased to find Seungkwan sleeping against Minghao's shoulder, the boy snoring away while Minghao cards his fingers through his hair.

Jeonghan takes note of how Minghao is wearing a new set of clothes, and how Seungkwan is wearing one of Minghao's favorite tops.

Minghao turns to meet Jeonghan's gaze, but Jeonghan already knows, shaking his head and whispering, "It's about time."

Minghao nods, smiling shyly, his cheeks growing warm as he looks down at Seungkwan,  _ his Seungkwan, _ sleeping soundly against him.

It really is about damn time. Minghao is absolutely grateful for it; grateful to the universe, grateful to fate.

Minghao turns to look at the window, the rays of sunlight continuing to paint the floor of their dorm with hues of yellows and gold. 

Minghao hums in thought. It looks like his plans have now changed inevitably, and not just for today. 

Because this time around, he has Seungkwan.

He has Seungkwan, now.


End file.
